


Сделка

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Конфликта Колец Девятый навещает Занзаса в больнице, и Сквало становится свидетелем его совсем не родительской заботы о приемном сыне.<br/>Девятый/Занзас в прошлом, Занзас/Сквало в настоящем, нецензурная лексика, психологическое насилие, упоминание underge отношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

\- Уходите, - слышит Сквало сквозь гудящую головную боль и вату спутанных снов, слишком выматывающих его все эти дни. Все инстинкты притупляет наркота, которой его тут пичкают как леденцами. Он непослушными пальцами пытается вытянуть из-под кожи иглу капельницы, но она заклеена свежим лейкопластырем. Лента, отрываясь, слишком громко трещит, а ему нужно слышать, о чем говорят в соседней комнате. Он оставляет иглу в покое и чувствует бешенство, оттого что балконную дверь оставили открытой, ветер задувает внутрь, протягивая сыростью и шелестом дождя. Голоса из-за всего этого кажутся совсем далекими.

\- Соскучился, старик?  
\- Ты угадал, мой мальчик. Тебе очень больно?

Сквало распахивает глаза, инстинктивно содрогаясь от одного только вкрадчивого звучания голоса Девятого. Это как потрогать дохлую крысу. Освежеванную дохлую крысу. Сквало смотрит на теплый свет ночника, треугольником падающий из наполовину открытой двери.

Сквало подтягивается выше, ему становится видно отражение части соседней комнаты в настенном зеркале. Он замирает.  
Потому что если его не обманывает зрение, то Девятый, склонившись над Занзасом, сжимает его челюсть сухими пальцами и накрывает мягкими сморщенными губами его рот. Его усы подрагивают от движений, язык проходится за щекой Занзаса. И Сквало чувствует, как запрещенный врачами отличный ужин, тайно доставленный сегодня через Леви, кислым комом подступает к горлу.

Где Занзас? Кого бросили на койку вместо него? Почему он разрешает старческой сухой руке сжимать и жадно гладить волосы, перья, заросшую щетиной шею? Почему босс не испепелил Девятого за это – ему же только руку в ответ протянуть?  
Сквало так бессильно ненавидит это, что готов как тупой ребенок разреветься. Сколько лет вот такое между ними продолжалось?

Девятый отпускает Занзаса, укусив на прощание его красивую упругую нижнюю губу. Сквало сам любит посасывать ее в поцелуях.  
Разглядывая лицо приемного, блядь, сына, Девятый разглаживает футболку на его плече.  
\- Ты поправишься, все будет как раньше.  
\- Совсем ебнулся? Как раньше тебе только сниться будет. Я тебя ненавижу как никого в своей гребаной жизни. Запиши себе, маразматик, пока Альцгеймер мозги не сожрал.  
Пальцы Девятого ни на минуту не оставляют плечо Занзаса, и его шею, и ухо, поглаживают любовно и настойчиво.  
Занзас спокоен, как змея. Делает вид, будто ему похуй, но Сквало-то здесь, рядом, он сейчас убьет эту суку, просто размозжит ему голову протезом и раздавит мозги в железном кулаке – для верности.

\- Старик?  
\- Да, котенок?  
\- Сквало в соседней комнате. Закрой дверь.  
\- Разве так не забавнее? Если разбудим твою дворнягу.  
Занзас молчит в ответ.  
И старик, опираясь на трость, медленно подходит к двери и обрывает поток света. Сквало остается в глухой темноте и шуме дождя снаружи.

Он все-таки отдирает лейкопластырь вместе с капельницей, потом берет халат, и, не найдя тапок, выходит босиком на открытый балкон. Под ногами сырой скользкий от воды камень. Он идет дальше, держась за шершавую стену. Кто Вонголе строил такие больницы? Сплошные каменные замки, никакого разнообразия во вкусах. Сквало думает обо всем об этом, жадно пытаясь расслышать их голоса. Он должен знать, что скажет или сделает Девятый.  
Это не ревность. Это стратегия выживания. Сквало знает, и все равно дерет себе зубами корки на губе до крови.  
Пидор. Почему Сквало самые страшные вещи о Занзасе узнает всегда, подслушивая чужие разговоры?

Окно соседней палаты кажется далеким, как восьмилетнее прошлое, но Сквало добирается. Он по-прежнему не слышит голосов. Смотрит в комнату, прижавшись к стене, не решаясь высунуться дальше.

Оказывается, они просто молчат.  
Девятый откидывает его одеяло, задирает футболку и гладит подрагивающими движениями обожженный живот.  
\- Только этого не хватало. Избавь меня от своего ублюдства.  
\- Ты пытался меня убить. Ты мне должен. Ты просто моя подстилка, хоть и борзый в своих амбициях.  
\- Дыши ровно, старик. Я уже вышел из твоего любимого возраста. От восьми до тринадцати, пока лобок не зарастет? Правильно помню?  
\- Ты всегда будешь моим сыном. Смотреть на все эти шрамы, зная, что ты сам себя сжег, пытаясь выбраться из медленно таявшего льда, это тонкое удовольствие. Словно я тогда создал тебя заново.  
\- У тебя даже не встанет сейчас. Даже десять лет назад вставал через раз, этот хер еще тогда превратился в сморщенное барахло. Ты им меня пытаешься пугать? Сам сунулся в Японию, а я теперь крайний?  
\- Ты связал меня и оставил умирать в боевом роботе.  
\- Жаль, что горло потуже не затянул. Я думал, эти выродки будут сильнее, чтобы разнести робота по винтику.

Старик разочарованно качает головой.  
\- Я дал тебе все.  
\- Мне, и еще троим старшим братьям. А когда меня испугался, то и их слил, на всякий случай. Я слышал эту историю. Самые охраняемые люди в Вонголе вдруг исчезли? Убиты неизвестными врагами? Они ведь тебе всю жизнь руки лизали за то, что ты их по малолетству натягивал. Но вот со мной не вышло, и ты проебался. Не жаль было всех убирать?  
\- Я любил вас всех. Жаль, что вы так быстро взрослели. Мальчик такого возраста – слишком мимолетное явление. Так сложно терпеть все, что приходит потом: прыщи, взрывы характера, крупные мужские руки. Но я позволил бы тебе остаться рядом, как и твоим старшим братьям. Ты работал бы на семью. Возможно, получил бы ее. Ты был талантливее других.  
\- Было время, когда я верил, что может и правда мне с родней не повезло. А ты просто всю жизнь пихал хер в задницы мелких пацанов, прикрываясь благородством. И теперь вдруг огорчаешься, что наследников нет?  
\- Нашелся Тсунаеши. И тебе пора задуматься о своем месте, сынок. Ты больше не в том возрасте, когда мог отсосать за модель самолетика или новую платиновую карточку.  
\- Только вот его тебе Йемитсу не даст пялить. Тогда почему он? Я свое право хотя бы отработал.  
\- Если ты так к этому относишься, то мне не о чем с тобой говорить, котенок.

Сквало трясет. Он обдумывает разные варианты, но действовать нужно быстро, пока Девятый один в комнате. Наверняка за дверью его ждут телохраны, значит, сейчас.  
Сквало в последний раз заглядывает в окно, готовый прыгнуть.

Занзас, притянув старика за седые патлы, поедает его рот. Потом отпустив, сплевывает чужую слюну на пол, перегнувшись через поднятое перило больничной койки.  
\- Ты так хочешь, да? Ты хочешь унижать до конца, чтобы перед тобой пресмыкались по собственному желанию, старик?  
\- Не возбуждайся, малыш. В этом плане ты мне мало интересен. Но если моя вещь смеет тявкать или проявлять инициативу, то вещь нужно ломать и выбрасывать.

Босс, еще не дослушав, раскатывается хриплым смехом.  
\- Тише, Занзас, разбудишь Сквало, придется объяснять, почему у тебя эрекция от папиного визита.  
\- Иди нахуй. Ничерта ты меня не выбросишь, говна кусок!  
\- Много думаешь, сынок, хотя тебе всегда казалось, что ты это умеешь.

Занзас рычит на него в ответ:  
\- Ничего со мной не сделаешь. Стоило раньше догадаться, почему я еще жив. Этот отброс. Пока я заложник Вонголы, он у тебя на привязи. Но если ты меня уберешь, то с ним придется иметь дело, так?  
\- От него всегда можно избавиться.  
\- Да когда ты еще найдешь такой рычаг управления Варией? Тира тебе приходилось покупать, договариваться, льстить. А Сквало уже твой. Потому что он мой. Да, его тоже можно убрать. Но если обезглавишь Варию, то рискуешь получить пять десятков обученных психованных киллеров. И они обрушатся на ближайшую цель, а это Альянс, который мы знаем у нас в Варии как родной. Так что даже если я пока тут в роли предохранителя, убрать меня ты не можешь. Ты всегда был ссыкуном в этом плане, пап.  
\- Ублюдок.  
\- Именно. Даже не твой.  
\- Ты хорошо меня обслуживал в свое время, теперь пообсуживаешь Альянс. И молодого Тсунаеши. Зная, что у него было хорошее детство. На что-то еще ты вряд ли будешь годен. Только береги свою дворнягу. Не станет его, и я тебя оставлю куском льда до конца вселенной. 

Занзас улыбается. Криво, нахально. Ему и правда похуй. И с этим даже сам великий Девятый не может ничего сделать. Если выдавливаешь из кого годами капля по капле человечность, то нехер удивляться, почему на выходе получаешь чудовище.

\- Ты только помни, что Вария под тобой, не под ним. А ты уже катишься в могилу, Девятый.

Девятый кричит своим людям, гневно глядя на Занзаса, но что он может поделать. Несколько человек в костюмах, из личного состава, входят, окружают его и под руки выводят из палаты. Под оглушающий хохот неродного и победившего сына.

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, Сквало сдирает с себя отсыревший халат, толкает на пол капельницу и громко матерится. Потом идет в ванную и, подняв кран в режим душа, выкручивает воду. Его с головой окатывает кипятком, и он матерится еще больше.

Он открывает дверь и смотрит на Занзаса.  
\- Спишь?  
Босс приоткрывает глаза.  
\- Пока ты так орешь?  
\- Ебал я эту больницу. На меня напали капельница и душ. Мне надо выпить.  
\- Ночь еще. Вали досыпать.

Сквало как не слышит его, проходит в комнату, вынимает из-за горшка с развесистой пальмой бутылку виски, которую притащил Левиатан контрабандой, вместе с ресторанным ужином. Осталась половина, вот и отлично, сейчас допьют.  
Сквало подтягивает поближе два стакана, и наливает понемногу. Льда нет, да лед и не нужен. У Сквало и так зуб на зуб не попадает.

Скрипит койка, Занзас подходит и его рука вдруг ложится на плечо. Горячая, сильная. Сквало чувствует, как весь загривок покрывается гусиной кожей, и руки, и спина. Он оглядывается.  
\- Мне воды плесни. Не хочу пойла.  
\- А мне нормально.  
Занзас разворачивает его к себе, притягивает за затылок. Сквало вдруг замирает, вспоминая скользивший по его губам язык Девятого. Ему отвратно от мысли, что он почувствует его гнусный привкус, но он почти смиряется, когда Занзас резко тянет его к себе. И прижимается губами над бровью. Сквало переводит дыхание.  
\- Подожди, не лезь. Точно не хочешь?  
Занзас хмурится и качает головой.

Сквало выливает его виски к себе в стакан, а ему льет из кувшина обычную воду. И не может оторвать взгляд, от того, как жадно Занзас пьет. Словно хочет проглотить ненавистный привкус.  
Сквало отпивает. Ему кажется, что тепло от ладони Занзаса растекается под кожей, и вспыхивает внутри факелом.  
\- Здесь воняет чем-то, - говорит он.  
Занзас кривит рот и отплевывает:  
\- Медсестра душится каким-то говном.  
Одеколоном Девятого, видимо.  
Сквало не ищет доказательств. Он все видел. Он прячет доказательства, чтобы перестал их во всем видеть Занзас. Это лучшее, что он может сделать.

\- Я с тобой лягу? - спрашивает он.  
Занзас разглядывает Сквало - с мокрой башкой, и босыми белыми ногами, наверняка ледяными от балконной плитки и ночного дождя.  
\- Я захочу секса, - предупреждает он.  
Это он к Сквало восемь лет не прикасался, так что Сквало уже и забыл все.  
Сквало к нему не прикасался месяц с небольшим, и Занзас был на взводе постоянно. Даже если сегодня у него стоит по другой причине. Тем сильнее хочется кончить именно с ним.  
\- Не проблема, - говорит Сквало. От его сверкнувшего желанием взгляда Занзасу становится охуенно хорошо.  
\- Я тебя уделаю по полной, - обещает Занзас и направляется к койке, не оглядываясь, зная, что Сквало пойдет за ним. Как всегда – очень кстати - пойдет за ним.


End file.
